Much effort has been expended in recent years to find an effective and superior way of administering drugs to patients' bodies. Products such as the transdermal patch and once-a-day orally administered pills that more precisely deliver drugs have been developed. Such products are a boon to patients for they boost the effectiveness of the drugs and limit side effects by precisely controlling how quickly drugs are released in the body; by keeping drugs at a constant level and by delivering them exactly where needed.
One such development is the injection or implantation of drugs in the form of in microscopic particles or pellets at a disease site. The drugs are encapsulated in polymers or fatty compounds, such as liposomes which permit slow release of the encapsulated drug over time thereby potentially lowering the drugs toxicity.